Bad Habits
by stripefin
Summary: When Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and BlackStar pass Deaths big test the boys take the girls to the playground for some underage fun. The thing is Soul and Maka have been fooling around with each other and now can't stop, what will happen? Rated T Please review Soul x Maka (SoMa)
1. Taunts and Kisses

**Hey guys, welcome I hope you like to story I think this one should have 10 or so chapters and for this week will be getting updated almost every day. I have a week off. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit.**

**Rated T for: Crude sense of humor, underage Drinking.**

The white haired boy leaned against the playground playing with the dirty-blonde pigtails with one hand and holding a half empty bottle. His eyes were locked on his best friend and his partner playing basketball, both were drunk.

"Soul." The girl asked looking up at her old friend and partner in crime.

"Mm" He grunted looking at the girl that was next to him and the only one of the 4 that was not drunk.

"Whats the point of this." She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"The point of this is that we just passed Lord Deaths hardest test, all of us." He said laughing a bit too loud for her taste.

"I know, but why did you drag me and Tsubaki into this. This is your and BlackStars thing ya know."

"Ya, but with out girls it's no fun." He said leaning down and kissing a very stunned Maka. She grabbed her book and yelled.

"MAKA-CHOP" Slamming the book on the red eyed boys head. "Ya but its no fun kissing you when you drunk." Soul looked up at her and smirked.

They had been fooling around with each other, they had gotten to the point where they had a 5 minute make out on the couch before Maka jumped off him.

Soul sighed watching her walk away propping his head on his hand. He laughed thinking of her face. He liked kissing her and teasing her about things. But she was beautiful, her small boobs and all.

Maka's face was still very red walking away from Soul. '_Ugg why does he do this to me, he makes me feel like I can't breath.' _She sighed sitting down on a bench and watched Tsubaki and BlackStar until they started making out.

BlackStar was now taller than then Tsubaki. His blue hair still spiky as ever and cocky as ever.

Maka sighed for the 10,000 time in the last hour. Her mind was too cluttered to notice the boy who sat next to her.

"Oi, Maka, want a drink." Soul said a smirk on his face holding out a beer knowing she would refuse.

Maka looked at him and grabbed the beer. "Bottoms up." She said a smirk on her face looking at Soul who was so shocked. Maka took a big sip and coughed at the taste then took another. The confusion she had felt moments before began to fade away.

Souls eyes were wide looking at the innocent girl he knew lose her self. He smiled, and laughed as she tried to stand up. She fell over and he caught her. "easy there darlin." He said with a smirk.

Maka turned to face him her body now shaking with a fit of giggles. "Soul" She sang "I want you." she laughed then pulled him on top of her and kissed him. Soul froze before kissing back. She laughed pushing him off her and skipping away still laughing. Soul bolted up and sprinted after her picking her up and spinning her around before kiss her, or at least trying. But Maka had different plans. Her hand went over his mouth and she squirmed out of his grasp.

**Next Moring.**

Maka woke up and groaned putting her hand to her head. Her world spun as she tried to get up from the couch.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Soul came into the living room with shorts on, but was missing a shirt.

"What… what happened last night." Maka's eyes were glued to souls Body

Soul looked at her and saw her gaze "Don't you remember?" Soul said a smirk playing on his lips '_oh this is going to be fun.' _Maka shook her head. "We hooked up…" Maka gasped staring at him. Soul burst out laughing. "I'm kidding tiny-titts."

"MAKA-"

"Shit."

"CHOP"

Soul feel on the floor unconscious. "That will teach him."

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter of this story. Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Smiles

**Hey everyone welcome to chapter 2! Sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter is worth the wait and not to fluffy. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own shit**

Its now 11:23 and Souls been out for 4 hours. Maka was using him as a foot rest and was reading on the vouch. She was not really paying attention to her book, there was something a little more interesting that her feet were on.

Soul started to sture and looked up at Maka a wide smirk on his face. "Oi, Maka get your feet off me!" He said she squeaked. She yanked her feet off him. Soul stood up and stretched. His toned body seemed to go for miles. Maka's eyes widened and her mouth drop a little. That made Souls smirk grew wider.

He started walking towards her and with every step he took she took one back. Souls shark like teeth flashed as Maka's back hit the wall. His arms went up and caged her in. He was a lot taller than her then he used to.

"S-soul.. what-" She was cut off by Soul kissing her.

Maka's body reacted before her mind and kissed him back. Soul pulled away, "What do you say about the gang and us going out for a beach day?"

Maka's eyes brightened and she nodded.

Soul laughed "Ok I'll call Kidd and have him call the others." They went into their rooms to pack. They were ready in 15 minutes and everyone was on board with the idea.

"Ready?" Soul asked opening the door.

Maka nodded and walked under his arm, Soul grabbed his 'baby's' keys off the end table and followed her out. They got on Souls bike and went speeding to the beach.

"Hey guys!" Maka said hopping off the bike and walking over to her friends. Soul walked up to BlackStar and they high fived.

The group set up on the beach and let Kid OCD all over it. The girls went to change and the guys pulled off her shirt.

"So Tsubaki…" Maka asked with an eyebrow raised looking at her first friend at the DWNA

"Hmmm." She looked at Maka

"Whats going on with you and BlackStar?" Maka wiggles her eyebrows and laughs.

Tsubaki blushes. "I woke up next to him, I don't remember anything."

"WHAT!" Liz yells coming around the corner.

"Were you eavesdropping, and may I repeat Liz's WHAT!" Maka yells.

"Sorry, but can we not talk about this?" She asks her eyes pleading the other girls to stop. They nod and walk out and back to the beach.

Maka freezes when her eyes land a girl holding onto Soul. The girl had golden hair that fell to her mid back and bright blue eyes. She was skinny and had the perfect body and curves.

Maka let out a low growl and clenched her fits. Souls eyes fell on her, his eyes lit up and he walked over to her leaving the girl fuming. Soul wrapped one of his arms around her waist and leaned down kissing her.

"Arrrghhh." The girl screamed and stormed off. Soul looked up and smirked.

**There day at the beach will be in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Im really sorry for how short it is.**


	3. Beach day

**Chapter three is here read and enjoy. Its not long but is not short. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit.**

Maka watches the girl storm off and smiles. She and Soul started walking to the water with the others. They're all laughing and happy.

"Hey Maka come play with a big star like me." BlackStar yells from the water waving to her.

"Ok!" She calls back running away from Soul.

Soul scowled, and glared at his best friend. '_Dumb ass, he already has Tsubaki and he doesn't need to take my Girl!' _He stomps into the water and picks up Maka and slings her over his shoulder.

"Soul, what the hell are you doing?!" Maka asked shocked.

"Oh, nothing." He keeps walking deeper then smirks. "Hold on."

"To, to you. Wait why?"

"Just hold on." Soul shifts her so shes holding onto his back before ducking under the water and starting to swim.

'_Wow, look at him swim, he's such a natural in the water.' _Maka smiles and clings tighter.

Souls smirk grew wider before he came up for air treading water. "Told you to hang on, glad you listened." He felt a light smack on the back of his head.

"Next time yell me what you're going to do, you know I could've drowned." She say before giggling.

Soul turned his head to see her out of the corner of his red eyes. He smiled, "Oh just shut up and kiss me."

Maka stopped laughing and looked at him "Soul?" Her voice very confused

"Ugg" He moaned rolling his eyes, "Just kiss me."

She smiled and let go of him "Not today Eater." She laughed and swam away.

"Maka!" He yelled before swimming after her.

He was much faster than the small dirty blond and caught up to her grabbing her around her waist making her shriek with surprise. "Gotcha now sweetheart." His shark like teeth flashed turning her to face him.

"Soul let me go!" She cried with delight trying to keep the blush down.

"Nope, you swam away and forgot to kiss me. So" He lightly taped his lips lightly with his index finger before laughing.

"Soul you're making no sense." Maka shrugged and kissed him lightly before pulling away.

"What the hell" Everyone else in there group was staring at the pair.

"What?" Soul asked blushing

"YOU TWO, THIS IS SO CRAZY!" Blackstar yelled.

They both laugh and kiss again.

"Soul?"

"mmm."

"So what does this make us?"

"Well, that depends, do you want to stay friends with benefits or date."

"I don't know."

"Well for me dating sound too hard so…."

"ok ok. Lets date."

"Deal." Soul smirks at his girlfriend.

**Chapter three, I hope you enjoyed please leave me your thoughts below.**


	4. Taken

They stayed at the beach till sunset.

"Soul, can we head home. Im kinda tired." Maka said looking up from her book.

"Ya." Soul looked down at her then looked towards the water "Yo BlackStar, were heading home, k well see you tomorrow at school."

"KAYYY" He yells back

"Ready?" Soul offered her his hand after he stood up

"Ya, lets go." She took his hand and walked next to him.

Soul swung his leg over his bike and looked back at Maka. "Come on, lets go." She hopped on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Soul smiled and revved his bike and went speeded off to home.

Once they got to there apartment Maka hopped off the bike and ran up the stairs. Soul walked slowly behind her. He was not paying attention until he heard Makas scream. "MAKA" Soul sprinted up the stairs and ran into there apartment thats door was swinging wide open. "MAKA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Soul screamed running through the doors of the apartment.

"Maka!" His voice cracked till his eyes fell in a note that was on a floor.

_Dear Soul,_

_Hello, you don't know who I am but Maka knows me. Be afraid, she will die due to your mistakes. _

_Say goodbye to her._

Souls body was shaking and tears were streaming down his face as the letter falls out of his hands.

_Maka I'll find you, you will not die. _


	5. I'm Coming

**From now on I'll be doing Pov switching, I hope this chapter makes up for yesterday extremely short one, I'm so sorry for that. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Also sorry if there are random K's in this my keyboards K is really sensitive to touch. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater, If I did SoMa Would've happened.**

**Maka's pov**

I rub my eyes and try to sit up but find it hard due to the chains around my legs, wrists, waist, and neck. I snort and rearrange my passion so I'm not in too much pain. I look around and see that i'm in a room with a small window, besides then that there is a small cout. The floors are gravel like and the walls yellow paint is peeling.

I stand up which takes a lot of effort. After I stand I learn that I can go to the bed, the window, and the small bathroom that is in there. I also can make it to the barred door. I look out it to see that I'm in the basement as far as I can tell. I keep on hearing a high pitched scream that makes my blood curl.

In about ten or so minutes I hear footsteps so I do the only logical thing, I drop to the ground and pretend I'm still asleep. The key turns the bolt and swings open with a creek.

"You think she's still out?" A gruff voice asks

"Ya, well maybe not." A deep voice replies.

"Lets bring her down to the room." One of them says then they pick me up. I let my muscles fall loose. They bring me up the stairs then i'm thrown on the ground. Soon they pick me up again and I'm chained to the wall.

**SOUL'S POV**

I have been looking through the city all night with the help of BlackStar and Kidd and their weapons.

I wipe the sweat off my face at the stop light. _Where the hell is she. _My phone starts to buzz and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I grunt

"Hey dude Kidd found her." BlackStar says quiet for once.

"Where."

"1161 12th av ne DC."

"On my way." I do a U turn and head towards the address.

Once I pull up I see Kidd perched next to BlackStar on the roof.

I quietly climb the ladder and go next to Kidd. He looks at me and nudges BlackStar.

"The deal is that Kidd found her soul and around twelve others. We can't tell if anything has happened to her." BlackStar said as Kidd nodded along with what he was saying not taking his eyes off the building. He was holding Liz and Patty, same with BlackStar but with with Tsubaki in her original form.

"The thing is I'm not positive that she is the only one who is prisoner, theres a soul wave length that seems familiar to me, Liz, Patty, what do you think?" Kidd asked looking at the twin pistols.

"Ya Kidd, I remember that soul" Liz says deep in thought.

"I agree with big sis." Patty replies.

"Soul, BlackStar, do you realize it."

"Kidd I can't see souls, remember, and same with that one." I say then point to BlackStar who is squinting.

"Nonsense I'm a GOD I see all!"

I roll my eyes and hit him on the back of the head. I look at the building, I can feel Maka's soul. She's there, there no doubt about it. "What the hell are we waiting for lets go in there and whoop someones ass for taking Maka!" I snarl

"Wait-" Kidd starts but me and BlackStar are already off the roof and sprinting to the building. We flaten ourselves against the walls on either side of the door. My arm changes into a blade. I look at him and put up my hand.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_, "YAHOOOOOOOOO!" He yells breaking down the door and charging the two men I follow suit. The two mens are soon dead and I got one of the souls and Tsubaki got the other.

"You go left, I go right!"

"No way, I'm al-" I punch him and start right.

Soon I stop and catch my breath. Soon I hear voices coming from behind me. I hide in the shadows and listen to them.

"So what do you think about green eyes."

"Well she's a pain in the ass she will be hard to sell."

"You got that right, but I still think she could go for a lot after we br-" I charge out and slice one of them and grab the other putting y hand over his mouth.

"Where is green eyes?" I groul.

**Hopefully this was long enough, also had enough action and drama. I left it here and will write the next one very soon. I will be on a school over night with no electronics but Ill ring a notebook to write in. I really want to get the next part up as soon as possible but I have to pack. I am so sorry if the wait is long, I leave Wednesday and will be back on Friday, but will be really tried. I promise a chapter before the first of next month. Please stay with me on this.**


	6. Save me

**Hey guys long time no….. see? Idk but I'm so sorry for taking so fucking long to update, I have a lot of drama in my life. Skip if you dont want to know what it took me so long. **

**Ok so theres this guy that I dated last year and he and I have stayed friends and flirt A LOT I don't know why but he just had to tell me he still liked me. Ugh why cant guys at my school make any since ever. Also I was watching fairy tale soooo oops.**

Souls pov

"Where is green eyes?" I groul.

The man looks up at me and shrinks back seeing my eyes and teeth that I bare and look at him. "Ill ask one more time before I kill you where is she!" I whisper yell.

The man just shakes his head. "I dont know what he did with her, last I-"

"I dont care about when you last saw her, thats my mister, and I want her back. Now who has her and how the hell do I kill them for touching her or should I just kill you.." I smirk then snap my jaw shut making the man wince again.

"He, he has her, she was in the, well,"room" you will not see-" I cut him off by digging my nails into his flesh. He squeaks and looks at his arm where crimson blood is dripping onto the floor.

"Wheres the room."

"Three. Three door down." He says before his body goes limp.

I run down the hall and see the room, its scary looking I'll give them that. I try to turn the lock but of corse its locked. I shrug step back and kick it down. I look around and stifle a gag. The room smells like blood and rot. "Mak- (cough) Maka, where are you?!" I yell looking around.

"SouL!" I hear her voice call.

"Maka, where are you."

"Over he-" She pauses then I hear her scream.

"MAKA!" I yell running to the scream

Once I get to the other side of the room I finally see her. She is laying limp on the floor with her arms hanging above her attached to the wall by chains. "Maka" I whisper walking over to her. I kneel down and check her pulse. Good its still there just faint. I start to rip the chains out of the wall, then the siren blares. SHIT. I hurry but it takes time to rip something out of cement. I stop when I hear the footsteps.

"Soul..." Maka whispers.

"Thank god your aways and-" Im cut off by her kissing me. Then the hands grab me.

**Cliffhanger sorry its so short, I have 3 other stories that need updating so I had to write kinda fast. Hope this will keep you all going for a bit**


	7. Inslaved

**Hey so soooooooo sorry for not posting like at all. But ill work my ass of this summer for all my fanfics. Ok into the story.**

Soul looks at Maka and snarls at the people who grabbed him. "Let her go." his voice low and icy, "I don't give a shit if I die but let her go damnit."

"No way Soul, you're not going to die and leave me." Maka bursts out and yanks on her chains trying to get to him, but in a heartbeat the sound of electricity can be heard. Maka's body shakes from the bolts of electricity that flooded her body. She hangs there her feet barely touching the ground.

Soul grits his teeth and stashes against the men that are holding him but their too strong. "**LET ME GO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING, ILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH MY MISTER, IF YOU EVEN FUCKING TRY TO ILL KILL ALL OF YOU"**

"Oi boy calm down you can have her once the boss is done, dont worry he'll just, well I'll leave that your bloody imagination." The man on his right said before nodding to the other one who latched chains around Souls left wrist and then his right.

"Now boy youll have a first row view of the show. Hope you enjoy." The men laughed before leaving the room.

"Soul…" Maka whispers. Soul snaps his attention back to his mister.

"Maka I'm here." He pulls on the handcuffs that keep him knelt by the wall.

Maka looks up at him and gives him a weak smile "Promise me, that if anything happe-"

"No nothing is going to happen to you, I will not let anyone touch you."

"Soul, let me finish." Maka glares at Soul making him shut up. "If anything happens to me and you can get out of here, please do. I want you to promise."

Soul takes a deep breath and nods "Ok I promise, but until the day I die I will protect you."

**So sorry its so short, I'm trying to update all my stories in the next week and I'm having writers block with this one. Please forgive me and leave a comment for what and where I should go with this, also I might have to change this to M cuz I have an idea but I don't think it will work with the current rating.**


End file.
